


At the Fair

by BadgerWillow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, I am making the niche content I crave myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow
Summary: Luffy and Sanji on a date.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	At the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing more art from me you can check me out on Tumblr were I'm owlinpajamas.   
> I also post speed paints on Youtube, also owlinpajamas. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the year.


End file.
